


Forever and Unchanging

by BayleyWinchester



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Afterlife, But happy now, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak-centric, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Everyone is Dead, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Multi, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: Eddie my love, I love you soHow I've waited for you you'll never knowPlease Eddie, don't make me wait too long.Death was apart of life. Death took all of the Losers one by one. Death was unfair but death was kind.Forever. That's what Eddie wanted with Richie. Death gave him that.





	Forever and Unchanging

Stanley, thankful, arrived at the white place first. He was well aware of what had happened; what he had done. So he had gone to the white place. Well, that’s what he was calling it anyway. Truthfully, he didn’t know what it was, where he was. For as far as he could see was a blank canvas, a sheet of white. Until he blinked and there was a bench. Another blink and he was in a park, absolutely full of birds. Stanley sat down, smiling and hoping that his friends took a long time to meet him in the white place. 

~

Eddie arrived only days later, much to Stanley's utter sadness. Little Eddie had grown up, a man now, who smiled when he sat down and happily took some of the snacks Stan had found. 

“I’m sorry,” Stanley said after a while. For all, he knew they had been sitting there for a decade or a minute. Time didn’t matter anymore. 

“Nothing to be sorry about. I’d tell you if we bet the clown but I was gone before they finished.”

“If they’re not here then they probably did.” 

“I almost told Richie that I loved him.”

Rolling his eyes, Stanley sighed. “It only took a homicidal clown and death to get you two to admit it. If only we had known when we were thirteen.” 

“Derry hadn’t changed since we were thirteen, isn’t that crazy?”

“I’m not that surprised. Derry’s unchanging.”

“Thank fuck we got out.”

“We all end up in the same place, right?”

Eddie smiled brightly, “when did you get so wise?”

“I’ve been wise since we were kids, you were all idiots and couldn’t tell.”

~

Bill is the next to arrive; the first to arrive who’s death isn’t connected to the clown. Eddie and Stan get to watch as Bill appears, looking older now, and sprint faster than he had ever gone to pick up a still-child Georgie. They disappeared. Together again after so long. Eddie and Stan turn back to the ever-present birds. Catching up can wait with him could wait, lord knows Bill waited for this moment. 

It takes a long time for Bill to come back to them. Neither mind. Time doesn’t exist in the white place. Bill tells them all sorts; about how Bev and Ben got married, how Patty got remarried and invented them all (how she told them she’ll never stop loving Stan), how Mike got to Florida and last he heard was managing a library and falling in love, how he finally wrote an ending everyone liked and how Richie had gone on to become even more famous. 

How Richie had brought 29 Neilobolt street in Derry, Maine. How there was a park there now, a park called the Loser’s Park. How there was a bench with R+E was carved in for everyone to see. How Eddie got a resting place. How the park was dedicated to both of them. Eddie liked that story. 

“Ten years,” Bill said after a long stretch of silence, “that’s how long I was alive after - It happened. You never asked how long.” 

“It doesn’t matter here,” Eddie shrugged. “It feels like a matter of days.”

Every so often Bill would disappear again, running off to play with Georgie. They raced a lot of boats: no clowns insight. 

~

Mike came sometime after Bill, even for them. He looked older when he arrived when he first came to the white place. He was welcomed with big smiles from all three of them. By the time he had walked to the bench, he looked forty again. Mike came and sat with them watching the birds with his friends before he told his story. 

“Twenty-nine years,” he laughed. “I had cancer for the last three but it was like I had to stay around, just in case. I had to see it to twenty-seven.”

“If it wasn’t for you we would have never killed it,” Bill replied. 

A smile graced Mike’s face. The garden was doing well, he visited Derry sometimes and it had become a local hotspot. People had started carving their initials into the bench but R+E was still front and centre. Patty still kept in contact and she was doing well. Audra had also remarried and had settled down in LA. Richie was touring, age seventy, and had started a charity to help gay kids in small towns in the middle of nowhere. Eddie felt like he was going to cry. Bev and Ben had moved of their yacht and into a nice apartment close to Richie’s home base. 

It was almost scary, knowing that there were more dead losers than alive ones. 

~

Ben came before Bev. He was upset that she had to watch him pass but happy that he hadn’t had to watch her. It was clear that he missed her. They all did. These days it was often only Eddie at the bench. Mike’s wife was there now, Billy had Georgie and Aurora, Patty had come some years back. It was nice to have Ben on the bench. 

“She and Richie are living together. Or they’re about to be,” was the first thing he said after arriving. “It was our deal, Richie’s idea of course. Last two losers should move in together so no one was left alone.” 

“He’s been alone this entire time?” Eddie asked. The others had all married off, gotten their happily ever after. But Richie hadn’t. Richie was still alive and still alone. Richie hadn’t seen Eddie in nearly 40 years. 

“Richie hasn’t changed since we were kids,” Ben said instead of answering. “He’s happy Eddie. He still calls you eds.”

“Of course he does. And hey, congrats on you and Bev.”

The gleam returned to his eyes. Ben was nearly 80 years old and yet he sat in front of Eddie as if he was nearly 40. All of them looked like that. “She’s amazing Eddie, absolutely amazing.” 

“You two were lucky to have each other, you deserved it.” 

“And when Richie comes you’ll get what you deserve.”

~

Bev came six months later. She claims she didn’t want to live without Ben and Richie had all but kicked her out of the living world. She and Ben disappeared for a while, reappearing when everyone was at the expanding bench. The birds were chirping sweetly as she spoke of her time. 

“Even at eighty he was still annoying,” she said; really she only said it to Eddie but everyone got a kick out of it. “He never calmed down. I’m impressed, to be honest.”

“Tell them about that time in Hawaii, when we were fifty,” Ben insisted. Beverly smiled and relayed the story of how Richie had almost gotten banned from the entire island of Hawaii at fifty-three years old. It was so fucking Richie. 

She spoke about the charity, about her fashion line still booming even after fifteen years off the job, about the park, about Derry and it’s never changing form. About the dog that had destroyed her favourite shoes. It was as if they were sitting in the quarry again, laughing and joking like the children that they were. If only there was water to splash his friends with. If only Richie was there with them.

“Won’t be long,” Bev said softly when she caught Eddie’s eye. “And I owe him twenty bucks, I seriously thought I’d make it longer.” 

“He’s too stubborn.”

“You got that right. Oh, let me tell you guys about mine and Ben’s trip to New York five years ago.”

~

Richie had never been one for punctuality. It had driven Eddie up the walls when they were children and it was even worse now. Sure, Richie wasn’t later per say but Eddie wanted him there. He knew it meant Richie had to die and he hadn’t wished for it yet. But now Richie was just being annoying. Eddie was starting to panic. What happens if Richie never comes because he’s in some other white place? What happens if they’re still separated after death and forever? If Eddie had his inhaler he’d be taking a puff. 

About a year after Bev came home to them, Eddie felt it. A rope around his heart, tugging him. Pulling him. 

Leaving the bench, his friends as well, without a word, Eddie followed it. He let the rope lead him. He could feel it. Knew where his feet needed to go before he could think. The rope tugged again. Eddie walked faster. 

The white place was, well, odd. Different things could pop up in different places. Like the bench and the birds that Stan could watch for years, or the ocean that Bev, Ben and Mike loved, or the long boat racing channels that Billy and Georgie never got tired of playing with. The white place had never changed to fit for Eddie. He’d always just gone along with whatever was happening to the others. Until right that second. 

A bed sat in the middle of the vast open nothingness. His friends were nowhere in sight but Eddie knew he’d be able to find his way back. On the bed lay a very, very old man. Beside the bed stood the person that made Eddie’s long-dead heart skip a beat. 

“Hey, Eds.”

“That’s not my name.”

There was no more speaking. Not until they were so breathless, laying on a new bed with nothing in sight. Just the two of them. Finally. 

~

There’s a park on what used to be Neilobolt street in Derry, Maine. Every year there’s a donation to make sure the park is kept well looked after. Every 13 years a new bench with R+E carved front and centre is put up. It gets covered in other's initials soon after. A new cycle in Derry. Seven times a year flowers are placed in front of the memorial. Seven other times a year a candle is placed in front of the shiny stone. The park has a lot of legends. No one knows the actual truth. 

But, they say that if you go to the park and sit at one of the benches you can see two boys; one with a fanny pack around his waist and the other with big glasses on his face, chase each other. Sit with each other. Simply be with each other. 

It becomes a story to tell children. Of the boys who loved each other so much that they had to wait ninety years to be together. 

The boys don’t know they have a legend based on them. They don’t need to know. The real world, for the first time in their short and long lives, doesn’t matter. They have the white place and the birds and the beach and the channels and the bed. They have their friends.

They have each other. 

Forever and Unchanging

**Author's Note:**

> Fun times!! Chapter 2 made me so sad so here we go! 
> 
> Let me know what you think about it :)


End file.
